Playing an electronic or computerized versions of games (e.g., such as those for Lottery, Keno, BINGO or playing cards types) may start when a player first places a wager (although it is possible to play such games without wagering) with the electronic gaming system (e.g., a combination of the game's software program(s); server(s) or computer system(s); and associated electronic peripherals). After this initial wagering is generally completed, the electronic gaming system may select (e.g., through a pseudo-random symbol generator or other suitable means) one or more gaming symbols (e.g., a hand of cards) from a set of gaming symbols (e.g., a deck of cards) as substantially used in the such play of the game. The electronic gaming system may then display or otherwise communicate some or all of those selected-gaming symbols. The gaming computer system may then also compare the selected gaming symbols with an established payout table or other suitable means to establish if a win for the gaming symbols assigned to the player, if any, has occurred, and determine a corresponding reward for the player for such a win.
The computerized playing card-type games (such as video Poker, video Blackjack, and the like) may utilize the ranking of the computer-selected gaming symbols to determine the total value of the computer-selected gaming symbols (e.g., overall value of the player's hand). This ranking of the player's hand is then generally used to determine if the game and/or a wager has been won by the player. For the game play, the electronic gaming system generally deals the player a set number of gaming symbols (e.g., a hand of cards.) If the player further selects or otherwise activates within the game operation one or more playing options to change one or more game-selected symbols (e.g., any card or cards contained in the hand), the electronic gaming system further randomly generates a new selection of one or more new replacement gaming symbols (e.g., replacement cards) for the player's hand (selected-gaming symbols.) Once the player has indicated to the electronic gaming system that the player is satisfied with the originally selected gaming symbols or their replacements (or the electronic gaming system otherwise limits the employment of such randomly-selected replacement gaming symbols or cards) the electronic gaming computer system concludes that particular game play by comparing the set of gaming symbols assigned to (e.g., held by) the player with the system's payout table database. Comparison with the database (which may identify one or more sets of gaming symbols as winning sets of gaming symbols) may identify if the set of assigned gaming symbols of the player's particular “hand” constitutes a winning set of gaming symbols. If there is such a match, the electronic gaming system may further utilize the database to may reward the player accordingly.
In grid based games (lottery, BINGO, Keno games), the player selects or causes to be randomly-selected (e.g., by the electronic gaming system in a “quick-pick” fashion) one or more gaming symbols that the player hopes will match one or more winning gaming symbols later randomly selected by the electronic gaming system. For example, in BINGO, the player is given one or more computerized BINGO card formats (e.g., grids containing gaming symbols) upon which the game is played while in Keno, the player (or the electronic gaming system) selects gaming symbols contained in a grid that are to be assigned to the player for game play.
The electronic gaming system then could randomly select one or more gaming symbols from the set of gaming symbols used in the play of the game to be the winning gaming symbol(s) as used to establish one or more wins have occurred for any of the participating players. A win is established by comparison of those gaming symbols assigned to the player for play of the game (e.g., gaming symbols of a Bingo Card) with the game's randomly-selected winning gaming symbols to see if enough of a matchup (or in the case of Bingo card, a certain predetermined pattern of matching gaming symbols) has occurred to qualify as a win. The electronic gaming system then generally matches any such wins against a payout table database or other suitable means to determine the amount of reward or payout to be given to a winning player(s).
It could be observed that there may be a current stagnation in player involvement in electronic gaming, which inhibits new player participation in such activities. The gaming industry in an attempt to increase the excitement surrounding such games (and hence increasing player participation in such games, appears to concentrates more on continually introducing new games with new playing formats and features rather than possibly improving or increasing the player involvement in the determination of winning for electronic gaming.
What could be needed is a new gaming methodology wherein the player is given the ability, if not given at least the impression, of having greater control over more aspects of the determination of the winning of the game (and a wager if such is placed). Providing such a control to the player could increase, for the player, the excitement in playing such a game. This gaming methodology could allow the player to personally select one or more of the gaming symbols that are used in the game play as those winning gaming symbols used to determine whether a winning event has occurred in a particular play of a game. Providing such a control to the player could increase, for the player, the excitement and a desire to participate in such a game.
One possible solution could be a gaming methodology wherein the game while allowing the player to select winning gaming symbols, then randomly picks gaming symbols that are then used by the player for that particular play of the game. Another possible solution, while allowing a player to select winning gaming symbols, could provide a means by which the player selects one or more of the gaming symbols as used by the player for that play of the game.